Gift Not Returned
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened had Phoebe not returned the evil powers at the end of Witch Wars? Here is my take on a alternate ending and what may have been the true reason Chris came back from the future. To save all his family
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction**

**Gift Not Returned**

**September 9, 2004

* * *

**

Paige paced as Chris just watched her but inside he was worried.

"Where are they?" Paige finally gets out as she looks over at Chris. But there was something on his face. "Chris what is it?"

"Just a fleeting memory of a story I heard." He couldn't get the feeling from his mind but he was too late, everything was now unstoppable.

Paige looked at her nephew again, wishing she had her older sisters' power of empathy. She was brought from her thought as Leo orbed in the attic.

"Where have you been? And where is Phoebe?" Paige went straight for the kill.

"What do you mean where is Phoebe? She isn't here?"

"Leo do you see her standing here with us? If she was here I wouldn't ask you where she was."

"Oh this is bad." Leo spoke but not to any person in the room.

Paige started to feel the panic inside. She was all that was left to hold this together. Piper was at magic school, how was she suppose to tell her they had lost Phoebe? "Leo what's going on?" she demanded an answer.

Leo held her gaze as he then turned to his son. "I have no idea what went wrong. It was simple, we kill Clea to get her powers and Phoebe takes them to get rid of Corr. I don't understand, she was supposed to wait here for me so we could reverse the magic of the astheme."

Paige looked at Leo, "Well something went wrong, because she came in here, vanquished Corr then turned to the camera and shimmered out."

Leo started to think and pace. The more she killed the more the power of evil would consume her. "We have to find her Paige. She is more susceptible too evil then any of you. Her birth in the Manor, her marriage to Cole. If we don't find her soon: it may be too late."

His words sliced through everything Chris had strived to prevent. He knew that now saving his brother was the least of his worries. For if he didn't save Phoebe first, then they were all doomed to live the life he knew only as pain.

* * *

Standing in the carnage of what used to be the demon world pub, Phoebe stood and stared around her. She felt something in side her flutter. Something she hadn't felt for a long time. "Cole" she said to no one quietly. Her one thought turning to the one man she would forever love. Feeling that same evil dwelling inside her she knew there was no turning back. "I will take what we had and make it better then we could have ever dreamed. Leading the underworld to a final battle for victory." She smiled as she tossed a fireball at the one last demon that was trying scurrying away from the bar, trying to get out alive.

* * *

Paige, Leo and Chris made their way through the halls of Magic school. Neither of them wanted to say anything as they each thought of what they needed to do next.

Chris looked at his mother as they made their way into the large chamber Gideon held his books. He saw in her all the love that he missed out on, all the love he needed. But now he had to fix this. He had to get Phoebe back or everything he had fought so hard for was for nothing.

Paige met Pipers eyes and tried to hide everything.

"Hey guys. Well, how did it go?"

"Um it went good. We took care of those two demons just as planned." Paige spoke as she eased herself next to Piper on the couch.

Piper looked at each one before getting a real feeling of what was happening. "Ok then and where is Phoebe? Why isn't she here with us to celebrate the threat to Wyatt now being extinguished?"

The three sat a moment to long.

"Spill. What is going on?" Piper felt herself getting scared,. She couldn't lose another sister again. She had barely made it through losing Prue.

Paige took Pipers hands in her and proceeded to tell her what happened.

---

"Excuse me? She did **_WHAT_**?" Piper started to stand but felt a pain in her side. "Damn it Chris!"

"Sorry." he looked at his Mother as he knew he was causing her pain.

"Look Piper, we can still save her. We just need to find her and get the evil powers out of her." Leo suggested, trying anything to keep Piper calm.

"Leo you had better. You let her do this. I will never forgive you if we can't get her back." she glared at him. "I will not lose another sister to evil."

* * *

She made her way out the door and followed the shimmer inside her. But she almost knew where it would take her. To the same place she knew only a few years before.

They sat around the table as they often did planning strategies to rid the world of innocents and witches.

"Hello boys." Phoebe shimmered in behind them as they quickly stood up. They all knew who she was, and who she used to be. "Oh relax. I'm not going to vanquish you. I just wanted to let you all know... I was back." She moved with ease around the room she had once considered home.

"Back?" one stood and stepped a pace closer. "Back as in how? To betray us again like you did the Source?"

She turned away from him and cast a glance out the windows. Taking in the city lights from the penthouse she once loved and shared with her love.

They all watched and waited for answer. Until the one that spoke formed an energy ball.

"Once a witch always a…..." before he even got a chance to finish his sentence the flames consumed him.

Phoebe looked at the faces around her. Some she recognized from her reign as Queen. "I have returned as your Queen. To reclaim the Throne that is rightfully mine." She stepped forward and sat down at the head of the table. "Let's just say I've had a slight change of heart. Consuming the powers of evil has just made me see what I was missing and what I gave up in vanquishing Cole with my sisters. But no more. I can see more now what Cole wanted for this world. And I will take us all there. To the greatness we shared when Cole was still alive."

They weren't sure what to believe. But as some sat down with caution others remained standing.

"Some of us recall your reign, and what in the end it cost us."

"Old memories."

"Some of betrayal." He held her gaze a moment longer. "Prove it. Prove you have come back as you say you have." He held the challenge in her eyes. "All we have seen so far is you killing demons. And news of what you have done is spreading quickly."

Phoebe looked through him and up at the other demons who were now moving towards to stand in behind him.

Phoebe never said anything. She knew it was their call.

"Kill your nephew Wyatt, and the throne is yours with no fight." He spoke without so much as a blink, as he watched her a moment before she disappeared, leaving them all wondering what her next move would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper paced back and forth as she still heard the words in her head. Phoebe had embraced the powers of evil and now they needed to save her. Why was history repeating itself?

"This is my fault." His voice carried through her small room.

Piper turned and saw her son standing leaning on her doorframe. "Why? You didn't make her take in the powers." But as she watched his motions she could tell he was hiding something. "Chris?"

Chris held her gaze as he walked in the room. But as he sat on her bed he diverted his gaze to a picture that his mother had taken with her from the Manor. Two actually. One of her with Phoebe and Prue, and another of his mother with Phoebe and Paige. Each picture held to him the family he always wanted and craved for. But because of one mistake he would never have. A mistake that he was now living.

"Chris. What's wrong?" Piper pushed as she sat next to her son.

"Everything. I should have said something. But I never saw it. I didn't know when. She loved me."

Piper was trying to keep up with Chris' emotions and rant but was having trouble. But then she realized. "Phoebe? Did you know this would happen!?" her voice was harsher then it should have been, but this was her baby sister. She loved Phoebe as much as she did Chris. Yet he held this back: Once again another secret from them. Piper placed her hand on his shoulder, "Chris. Talk to me."

Chris pulled away from his Mothers touch, he didn't deserve it. He should have told them everything from day one. He should have sat them down and told them all everything, but he was afraid. Afraid they would reject him, afraid he would be on his own and maybe even stop him. But as he got to really know the people he had seen in pictures and heard about in stories he grew to love them as much as he had the ones that had raised him. Paige was always there for him. Ever since... He couldn't even think of that now. Right now he had to at least come clean with Piper. "I knew." Was all he said. As he turned away from Piper and walked towards the wall where a picture of his Mother, Father and Wyatt hung. But on either side were pictures of her with one of her sisters. His eyes cast towards the one with Piper and Phoebe.

Piper watched him a moment before she stood up beside him and truly followed his gaze. As she looked down on the picture of herself and Phoebe, she felt her fears rise as they had when her sister took off with Cole.

As she studied the picture she recalled the day it was taken, not less then a week before Prue was killed. It had been Prue snapping the picture. But to Piper it had caught the two younger Halliwell's in their true form, as the sat on the blanket in a park just talking. As Piper held to Phoebes hands giving her guidance. "Prue took that."

"I know." Chris replied never taking his eyes off the picture.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you? That Phoebe would finally embrace her evil side." Piper asked with fear. Ever since the Woogeyman had possessed her baby sister, it was a hidden fear of hers that he would come back or that some other evil would tap into that hidden desire to be evil.

Chris never said anything and never blinked his eyes from the photo before him. "Yes." His voice barely above a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Piper voice cracked as her son had the knowledge to stop all of this.

Chris closed his eyes as he saw again what he had been through at the hands of his own family. His brother. But then everything changed. "I'm sorry. I always thought it was Cole. I heard so much about their love and her struggle. When I came back and he was gone I figured that was over. But now I see I was wrong there was more."

Piper reached out and took Chris in her arms. "We'll figure it out honey. We always do."

"You can't. She's too powerful. And as soon as she kills an innocent she is lost forever."

"Then we just need to stop her." Piper took his face. "Chris no mater what, she will always be my baby sister and I will _NEVER_ let anything happen to her. And I need you to help me."

Chris was hesitant. He knew how evil his Aunt had become and wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with that. But as he looked up and saw into his mothers' eyes he knew he had to no matter what the cost to him. For even as he lost her at a young age he would do anything for her. For in his heart he loved her more then he would ever love anyone: Even Bianca.

* * *

Paige walked back and forth as she waited for Chris and Piper to come out of Piper room. She knew they had things to discuss but all she wanted then was to find Phoebe and get her back on the side of good.

"Leo?"

"I can't sense her. So unless she is dead, she has cloaked herself in black magic." Leo cast his glance over at Paige as his hopes were dashed of finding Phoebe.

Paige paced faster as she then looked at Leo before leaving the room in search of answers. Though as she entered in the magic school library she felt her hopes dashed for a moment at the quantity of books now at her disposal. Books that she would never have enough time to read as they reached from floor to ceiling.

"Looks like Beauty and the Beast hey?" the voice beside her said as she looked up at the number of books.

"Excuse me?" she pulled herself from her thoughts before looking down at the small child.

"This room, it reminds me of the library that the Beast gave Belle in the movie."

Paige cast her eyes around the room and realized that the small child beside her was right. "It does doesn't it?" Paige agreed as she stepped inside.

She wasn't even sure where to begin but she knew she had to start somewhere. So she stepped up on the ladder and started to look for any book that might help save her sister.

--- ----

She waited in shadows hearing all of their conversations. Her good magic inside her allowing her access to places most evil could not get close to. She stood and waited as Paige ascended the ladder that led around the library books.

She turned at the sound of a door opening and watched as her sister and nephew walked through it.

"Paige what are you doing?" Piper asked as Chris guided his mother to a chair.

"Looking for way to fix all this?" Paige called back as she pushed herself along the long track the ladder was attached too, "And I think I might have something." She reached for a book but felt the ladder she was on stopping in mid track.

Paige looked around the ladder tracks. Seeing nothing she tried again. But as she pushed the ladder she felt it suddenly stop as she lost her balance and she started to fall.

Phoebe smiled as she held her hand out in front of her. Seeing her sister fall only brought a larger smile to her face.

"One down." As she shimmered, out leaving Paige to fall towards the floor.

Phoebe knew in order to get to her nephew she needed to get her sisters out of the picture. Taking care of Paige on the ladder was to easy, but now as she looked down at her nephew she felt everything was going as she planned it. "Hey Buddy let say you and Auntie Phoebe go somewhere?"

--- ----

Chris looked down at the unconscious form of his Aunt, but something was coming to his memory. "Wyatt." He whispered.

Piper turned and looked up at her son. "What?"

"Wyatt. I gotta get to him."

"Why? What's going on Chris?" Piper saw a new fear in her son's eyes.

"I don't know, but I think Phoebe is after him. And if she gets him, my time here was for nothing." He orbed out leaving Piper with Paige, fearing both of her son's lives as well as her sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper felt her heart constrict as she watched Chris orb out in search of Wyatt. Would Phoebe really take him from her, knowing what her son was to her? Knowing he was a part of her? She wasn't ready to take the chance, "**LEO! LEO GET DOWN HERE**!"

Leo appeared in a bathe of blue and white sparkles as he landed on earth, "Piper What?" he stopped in mid sentence as Piper cut him off.

"Paige, you have to heal her." Piper was afraid of now losing both her sisters. One to evil and one at the hands of evil. She had been in the evil business to long to not see the signs of an evil person causing Paige to fall. Her only hope was that it wasn't Phoebe.

Leo looked down as Paige lay still in Pipers arms. Blood slowly seeping from both her mouth and her ears. He quickly moved forward and in a half step was beside Paige with his hands already starting to glow.

Piper waited though impatiently as Leo worked his own magic on her sister. As she held on to her ,she felt Paige stir in her arms as she quickly bolted up taking in a breath of air. Only to have Piper smother her in a hug.

"Piper what?" Paige looked confused at Leo and then at Piper as they broke from their hug.

"You fell from the ladder, and I have a feeling it was no accident." Piper stood up with Paige and Leos help.

Paige sat in the chair that was resting near a desk. "Do you think it was Phoebe?" Paige was now more worried about her older sister. Killing an innocent was one thing, but to kill another good witch, let alone her own sister was something else.

Piper looked up at Leo then to Paige, "I hope not."

Paige looked around and she noticed something missing or someone, "Where's Chris?"

Piper looked at her sisters, "He went to get Wyatt."

"Wyatt? Why? Oh god is he ok?" Paige stood up and started to orb to her nephew before Piper stopped her.

Piper cast a look to the floor but she knew she had to tell Paige and Leo what Chris told her. "He went to make sure he is safe from." She couldn't say it. Her sister would never hurt her own nephew. Would she?

"Piper." Leo saw her fighting something inside her.

"From Phoebe." There, she said it, and with that she knew they would soon know everything she did.

"What?" Paige almost exploded as she tried to take in what Piper was telling them. Her own sister "No way."

"That is what Chris remembers."

Leo was processing everything quietly. "This isn't right. Something is wrong."

"Yeah no kidding Leo. My sister has taken in evil powers, and now she is the one that apparently will turn her own nephew on his family." Paige spoke her mind as her fears for both Wyatt and Phoebe increasing. "We have to get those damn powers out of her."

* * *

Chris orbed again, as the place he orbed to was empty. Yet again a dead-end in finding his brother. "Damn it Phoebe. Cut it out."

"Now where would the fun in that be Chris?"

Chris turned to the sound of the voice but saw nothing there. "You afraid to face me Phoebe?"

"Right. Seems to me I hold all the cards, not you." she had to hold back the laughter that was trying to escape her, as she appeared in behind him, "**Boo!**"

Chris spun around and reached out to hit her but she was faster. Blocking his fist and sending him back against the rocks with her powers.

"Now is that anyway to welcome your favourite Auntie?"

Chris looked up at her, "Who said you were my favourite?" he smirked up at her as he pushed himself up from the ground.

Phoebe held his gaze as she thought a moment, "Hmmm. In that case I won't have to feel guilty when I kill you."

Chris watched as she almost prowled around in front of him. "Where is he?"

"Oh he's around. I am surprise you care though Chris. I mean you were the one that told me how terrible he was to you. How it bothered you he had more powers then you. Even though your Dad was _only_ a Whitelighter at the time Piper got pregnant with him, yet he was an_ Elder_ when they conceived you."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Chris defended himself but knew on some level what Phoebe was saying was true.

"Don't I? Yeah, see I know what you are feeling deep inside Chris. You forget, I was there. Living the life under the shadow of older siblings. Always trying to keep up with them. Then we got our powers. I was pissed that Prue got the most powerful power. After all it was me that embarrassed our destiny. Me that found the book and read the incantation."

Chris watched as Phoebes eyes seemed to change with each word she spoke. Maybe he found his own loophole on her. "So Prue got what you felt was yours and now what? You decide you don't wanna play for the good side any more? Get yourself more powers so you can be stronger then she ever was? Never happen Phoebe. Prue was always stronger then you, and even now she is. She is holding that power over you always."

Phoebe thrust her hand forward sending a stream of fire at Chris, "**_Now_** who doesn't know what he is talking about?"

"Oh I do Phoebe, and you know it. Prue was always a sore spot with you. I learned a lot growing up about you three, as well as Paige. Prue over protected you and now you see this as your chance to break free and do what you want. But it isn't right Phoebe. Deep down you know it isn't. And all you are doing is once again disappointing Prue; And your mother."

He wasn't sure what he felt first. The impact of the bolt hitting him or the impact of his back on the hard rock surface.

Phoebe walked with a purpose towards him and grabbed him by his collar. "You have no idea what I went through with her. And you have no idea how much I love her."

"Demons don't love Phoebe." Chris held her eyes as hers turned red with flames flickering inside.

"Well I see you are holding up your end of the bargain."

Phoebe spun around to see the demons that were in the penthouse a few days ago.

"Though. Not the nephew we had hoped for. But he will do. After all he is a Whitelighter."

"Well this one will have to do. I have plans of my own for Wyatt."

"That was not part of the arrangement." One said. But as soon as he finished he burst into a ball of flames.

"To bad." Phoebe glared around to the other demons. "Anyone else want to try me?"

No one made a move towards her or to Chris as she still had one hand on him as well.

"I didn't think so. Now I have some business with my nephew here and then I am going to the penthouse. Gather the leaders of the underworld. Let them know their Queen is back and plans on taking up where her husband, the Source, left off." She picked Chris up from the floor, "you have to say good bye to your family." The two of them shimmered out leaving the demons to decide what they should do.

---

"So what do we do?"

"We wait for her to screw up and then we kill her. She has been down this road before and she betrayed us all. Who is to say she won't again? Until I see her nephew dead and his blood on her hands. I will never trust her." He spoke as he waited for his own chance to strike. For even as their Queen the powers she had obtained and her Charmed powers would make him unstoppable in his own quest for the throne and position of the new Source.

* * *

As soon as they materialized Chris managed to break free from her grip. "Where is my brother?" he glared at her not wanting to leave without Wyatt.

"As I said before he's around and now you are starting to get on my nerves Chris. Tell Prue I said hello." She threw an energy stream at him only to have him orb out of the way.

"Well that just won't do now will it?" she said as she rolled her eyes, as Chris came in behind her knocking her over.

Chris could feel his own rage starting to build. He didn't want to hurt Phoebe he just wanted Wyatt back so he could go home and together they could figure out how to get Phoebe back. "Last chance Phoebe. Where... is.. my.. brother?" he emphasized each word as he glared at her. He gripped his hand tight as he twisted it in the air, gripping at her heart. He knew she could feel it, if only little bit.

Phoebe took a step back as she felt the pain inside her. And she knew where it was coming from. "Fine. You want to know so bad. Let me show you." she waved her hand in the air and showed the images to Chris.

As Chris looked at his brother she took her chance as she flung out an energy stream hitting him in the arm.

"I'll be back Phoebe and when we do. Be prepared to die." Chris clutched his injured arm and orbed out. Watching as Phoebe fell to her knees weakened from his power. And maybe something more.

* * *

Chris orbed in and nearly collapsed.

"**Chris!**" Paige ran to her nephew as he struggled to stay standing, "Oh my god you're hurt. **LEO!**"

Leo came running into the attic and noticed the blood on Chris right away. "Chris. What happened?" he held his hands over the wound and watched as it thankfully disappeared.

Piper ran in the room not that far behind Leo. "Chris. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He stood up after Leo healed him.

"Where is Wyatt?" she felt her heart pounding in fear of what he might say.

"It was Phoebe. She took him."

"Oh god." Paige spoke the words that were on everyone's minds.

"OK great she took him. But where is he _**NOW**_?" Piper asked again

Chris saw fear in her eyes. He knew the look well. He had seen it many times growing up.

"I... she um... showed me where he was." He pushed back the lump in his throat. But he had to go on. "He's.. He's dead." He held Pipers eyes the whole time he spoke. Wishing he didn't have to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

Paige walked into the kitchen feeling like she did when she was younger and had been on an all night binge. Only this time the all nighter was full of tears and denial. "Augh coffee." She made her way straight to the caffinated drink she craved so early in the morning. She cast a look around the kitchen to find it empty. The night before was still playing in her head. It wasn't long after Chris had told them about Wyatt that everyone seemed to go their own way to deal with it, though she knew none of them slept. She could hear Piper and Leo arguing and crying all night. She had finally gotten up and gone to the magic school. Hoping to find some way to either get Phoebe back or vanquish her. But she knew it was to late for her older sister. She had killed the most innocent of all. A baby, a child, her nephew.

Paige closed her eyes as she wrapped her hands around her coffee cup and started through the house looking for anyone. The first person she spotted was Chris as he sat on the couch lost in a world she knew well. One of pain and guilt. "It wasn't your fault Chris." Paige spoke as she sat down beside him.

"Isn't it? I knew what would happen in the future and I did nothing to stop it. To stop her."

Paige didn't really know what to say. She knew on some level her nephew was right. He did know, and yet he didn't stop Phoebe. But now everything seemed upside down to her. She leaned over and pulled him close to her letting him cry out the tears he had been holding in for so long.

"Have you seen Piper?" Paige pressed knowing what her oldest sister was like.

Chris pulled back and brushed his tears, "Um no. I think I heard one of them heading to the attic last night."

Paige took his hand in hers and pulled him to his feet, "We are gonna figure this out. And we are going to get her back."

"I want her dead, not back Paige." Chris replied as he pulled his hand away and took the steps two by two.

* * *

"Damn it!" Phoebe cried out in pain as she shimmered to the penthouse. Sitting on the couch she closed her eyes and fought back the pain she was feeling.

After a few minutes she pushed herself up and looked down at the coffee table, "Kid has more powers then he ever lead us to believe." Phoebe absently placed her hand on her chest where Chris had some how been able to squeeze the life from her. "I won't make that mistake again."

"What mistake is that?"

Phoebe looked up and saw him once again. He was a like a dark figure looming over her waiting for his time to strike.

"Under estimate my other nephew." She replied coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking what is mine." He flicked his wrist bathing her in a blue glow of fire and electricity as he drew the powers inside her and killing her at the same time.

* * *

Paige orbed upstairs hoping to stop Chris from doing anything he would regret later. She wasn't expecting Piper to be standing in front of the BOS turning each page quickly after she studied it. "Piper?"

"This isn't over Paige."

"I didn't." she looked at the lines under Pipers eyes. "You should be resting."

"When I figure out how to fix this I will. But right now I can't."

Chris practically burst through the attic doors and didn't even stop when he saw his Mother and Paige at the book. He kept going, looking for the one thing he needed to end it all. He may have lost his brother, but it was going to end there.

"Chris what?" Piper stared to ask as he took the book from its pedestal.

"Not now Mum. She can't be saved now. Now there is only one way to end this." He flipped furiously through the pages looking for something.

Piper was torn. She wanted to help her son, but she wanted to believe that Phoebe was not totally evil that there was some evil possession that made her take Wyatt's life. "Chris." She placed her hand on his softly, hoping to bring him close to where she was feeling.

Chris looked up at Piper seeing almost what she was thinking. "She killed him. This is only the beginning." He held her sad eyes to his but he knew what he had to do and do it soon.

"Chris, she is still my sister." Piper felt a pang to her heart. It was like history repeating itself. Only this time it was her that was defending Phoebe from her actions.

"And she killed you!" his anger revealing more then he ever wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe fought for her energy and enough to gather an energy ball. She flung it at the demon before her hitting him in his shoulder. It was enough to make him break the contact he had on her

It was the break she needed as she formed another energy ball and throw it at him. Once again hitting her mark.

"Who…the **_HELL_**… do you **THINK**…**YOU**…. **ARE**?" she said between each set of words as she threw another barrage of her demonic powers at him. As he finally kneeled on the floor at her feet.

Phoebe stumbled her way towards him. He had hurt her enough but not completely. As she loomed over him she placed her foot on his shoulder and pushed him back to the floor.

"I gave you the chance to work with me. But instead you decided to play your own games." She leaned forward starring him in the eyes. "You could have had it all, but your greed will only cost you your life." She stepped back as she gathered one last energy ball and smiled down at him before she thrust it forward into his chest. His cries of pain only giving her more strength. But yet still she fell to her knees exhausted. As she leaned against the wall she felt her energy draining. He had taken more from her then she thought.

* * *

Piper looked at Chris more shocked then she thought she ever would be. "What did you say?"

Chris retreated, he had to, he couldn't let her know. "Nothing it wasn't what it seemed."

"No Chris it was. You can not say that and then come back and say it was nothing. Did my sister kill me or not?" she looked at her youngest son with concern, "Am I_ dead_ in your future?" Piper wanted answers and she wanted them now. Not twenty years from now when she was about to be killed.

Chris looked around and felt all the eyes on him. He wanted to tell everyone the truth, the real truth but he couldn't, or could he. Maybe that was the error. To many secrets. "Yes." He finally let out as he held his mother gaze. "I'm sorry Mum. I tried to stop her but you wouldn't let me get involved. This was your baby sister after all."

"Excuse me." Paige intervened.

"Not like that Paige. Mum always protected Phoebe and treated her like her baby. She grew up with her."

"Yeah I know the story thanks" Paige replied back though in some way resenting what Chris was saying

"No you don't. You weren't there." Chris felt his anger rising.

"I know I wasn't Chris."

"No. There, as in the future." He did it again. He let out something that was to remain in the past. But he was now past a point of not returning. He had to tell them everything in order to avenge his brother before, it was too late.

Leo stepped in and placed himself between Chris and Piper. "Ok we need to think this out. She will know our every move and we have to be one step ahead of her."

Piper cast her eyes towards Leo. "Leo you can't think." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence

"Piper we don't have a choice. She is totally embracing the demonic powers inside her. She killed our son!"

"You do _NOT_ need to remind me of that, all I am saying is maybe there is a chance."

"What to _save _her?" Chris shot out. "_NO_ way. She killed my brother. She gloated in it. I want her dead."

Once the words where out of Chris'mouth the figure appeared to Pipers right. Everyone quickly got on the defensive as Phoebes body formed, yet quickly fell to the ground.

"Phoebe?" Piper stepped forward only to feel the restraint of Leo's hand on her shoulder. "Let me go Leo, she is hurt damn it."

"She is still evil Piper." He held his hand firmly in place as they both watched Paige slowly approach her sister.

Paige looked down to see Phoebes wound but she noticed something. "Something isn't right."

"You are right, it isn't. She doesn't belong here." The woman appeared in the attic long enough to scope up Phoebe and disappear.

Everyone in the attic looked shocked as once again Phoebe left their sight, in the hand of what they could only assume was evil.

"What? Who was that?" Piper stared to panic. "She was here. Now some what? Demon? Takes her back? Someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Piper wanted answers. To her ever since she had gone to magic school to help protect her and the children everything back at home was getting out of control.

Leo kneeled beside Piper as she slid into a chair. "Honey we told you everything."

"No you didn't. Chris is hiding the fact that my baby sister, the one I saws grow up along side me and Prue. Kills me. And he is also hiding something about Paige. Now some demon or something has taken Phoebe back to their world, and she is hurt. What if some demon decides this is a way to destroy the Charmed Ones?"

"They already are." Chris said quietly as he walked to the window and looked up through the stained glass

* * *

Pain was the only thing she felt as some one applied pressure to her wound. Her cries of pain reached down many tunnels in the darkened world underneath the earth's surface.

"You know if you want to reclaim your thrown you are going about it all wrong."

"What do you know?" Phoebe asked through the gritted teeth as she tried to hold back the pain she was feeling.

"Learned from experience."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I heard all about you and the Source from my grandmother, the Seer at the time."

Phoebe looked at the mere child before her.

"Yes Phoebe I know who you are, and how you destroyed her. Or how your son did. She was blinded by the powers that were never meant to be hers. But I can help you reclaim what is yours, and serve beside you as she did the previous Source."

Phoebe looked and watched at the child as she tended to her wound. The pain was subsiding now as the girl seemingly worked a miracle. She pushed herself up, but felt the hands on her arm guiding her.

"You are still weak. Stay here and rest until you regain your strength. Then I will explain everything. And on how you came take back what most of us know already is yours to claim."

Phoebe lay back down regaining part of her strength. But her mind wondered as to why she had gone back to the Manor. Back to her sisters.

* * *

All eyes once again looked at Chris wanteing an explaination, but they knew from experience that Chris only told them stuff in error or when it fit his needs.

Piper got up and went in behind her son. Placing her arms around his waist she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Chris honey. Talk to us. Please." She didn't move as she felt his arms holding on to hers.

"I can't Mum."

"Yes you can. Chris maybe saving Wyatt isn't the only reason you came back. Maybe deep down you wanted to save everything. Me and Phoebe."

"Paige."

Piper looked up at her son. "All three of us then."

"No. Just you and Paige." his voice was quiet.

Piper looked over at Paige and Leo for guidance, but all she got from them encouraging her to go on.

"Chris. What about Phoebe?" she egged him on hoping for an answer to everything

He didn't say anything. He knew he would have too eventually but he wasn't sure how to put it in words. Words that wouldn't break his mother's heart that was.

How do you tell your mother, that not only did her own sister kill her, but also then in turn, her son killed her sister?


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe woke to the gentle hands massaging her stiff back. It was if who ever was there knew, exactly what she needed.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

Phoebe turned once again to the child beside her. "No." she waited a minute or so taking in the relaxation of the massage before pushing herself up. "So. How can you help me exactly?"

"By gathering those that are still loyal to you. Even after everything that happened with the Source. With you back now. Those that have seen your powers know you are not to be taken lightly."

"Those that saw are mostly dead." Phoebe smiled as she recalled her carnage in the bar.

"No. You only took out one camera. It was being filmed by more then one. And those that are loyal saw the energy in your eyes, that same energy you had when you were married to the Source."

Phoebe sat and listened to the girl. "So what, they want me back no questions?"

"There might be some. Like where you stand with your sisters?"

Phoebe turned away from her. She wasn't sure on that part yet. Last night she shimmered right to them. And she didn't know why.

"You are still drawn to them Phoebe. You will be until you find away to kill that love from deep inside. It is that that will hold you back from what you truly want."

The child saw the turmoil staring in her eyes. "You took in that power to save your family Phoebe. But now that you have it you are taking what you had in the past. A past that you enjoyed with your soul mate. A mate they killed. But that power in you now, that is what you have craved the last week or two. And now that you have it _'they'_ can't take it back."

She knew the child was right, as she slid off the bed she had been on. "I have something I need to take care of. Gather those loyal to my deceased husband and me. Soon the Wicca world will know there is a new leader in the underworld. One that knows all their moves." Phoebe spoke but didn't look back as she exited the chamber.

* * *

Piper wanted answers but as of yet she hadn't received any. It had been three days since someone had come and taken Phoebe from the attic and since Chris revealed a bit more of the future.

She sat alone in the living room flipping through pictures from the past. She traced her finger over one with Prue, Phoebe and herself in the back yard. It was Phoebe graduation. She took in Prue smile, she was so proud of her little sister, the sister that would never graduate. But Phoebe pulled some long nights in her last few months of school to make everyone, but especially Prue, proud of her.

Paige stood at the entrance and watched as Piper turned another page in the album. She felt her heart tug for her older sister. She wanted to comfort her but she wasn't sure where to begin.

"She needs to work this out on her own Paige."

Paige turned to met Leo's face. His eyes focused on Piper.

"All the answers she has. She just needs to find them." He said again without looking at her.

"What? Leo you can not mean she has to choose between her sister and son? How can anyone do that?"

Leo never wavered. "I don't know Paige. But I do know she needs to figure it out."

Piper looked over the BOS but she already had what she needed. She wanted answers and the only person to give them to her was not there.

_"Power of the witches' rise._

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Come to me, I call you near._

_Come to me and take me there."_

Piper reworked the spell to hopefully take her to her sister. She felt the magic surrounding her, as her world became sparkles. Looking around at her new surroundings she quickly vanquished two demons with her power. As they attacked her. "I just want to find my sister!" She called out down the darkened tunnels.

"And you found me." Phoebe stepped back from the shadows.

Piper looked over her shoulder at her sister. The one she would always consider her baby sister.

"So. Where is the cavalry?" Phoebe asked as she stepped closer to Piper.

"At home. I didn't see the need to bring everyone." Piper started her way around the chamber.

"I see." Phoebe paced around the chamber much like Piper was. The two always at opposites sides of the room. "And you want your son."

Piper looked at Phoebe. _'She hadn't killed him had she?'_

"I will tell you Piper. Yes he is alive. I showed that image to Chris to get him off my back."

"I want you both back Phoebe. I lost one sister to evil I will not lose another."

"But you lost me before."

"And it nearly killed me then too! I was lost after that. You didn't see me. Paige was the one that helped me see I could get you back."

"And now?"

"Now? Now Chris wants you dead, Paige is confused, and Leo won't say anything." Piper explained though still watching her sister.

"Typical Elders."

Piper wanted more answers though, "Phoebe. What happened?"

"What? This? Me?" Phoebe waved her arm around the dark chamber.

"Yes Phoebe. Why? Because you lost your powers?" Piper was trying to figure out why her sister would embrace that dark magic again.

"Yes Piper! Because they took them from me for no reason! They have taken and taken from us and all we ever did was give, give, give! They took Prue for crying out loud and they expected us to go on!"

"Phoebe." She didn't want to even think of what she had given them the most. Her big sister

"_What_? Do not stand there and tell me were ever ok with that. I was there Piper. I gave up everything to save her and they still took her. At least now I can live by _MY_ rules_** NOT**_ theirs."

"And what would Prue say now?" Piper hoped to hit her sister to something she opened up. "What would she say to you now if she was standing right here?"

Phoebe never said anything she looked at Piper her anger inside fuming for a way out.

"You know what she would say don't you?" Piper pushed harder. "She would be_ pissed off_. After everything we have done, how can you now suddenly turn on us like this? On _**ME!**_ But then according to Chris you do turn on me."

"Piper."

"No listen to me. Maybe I shouldn't even say this but I am going to. You kill me Phoebe. That is why Chris wants you dead right now. It isn't anything to do with Wyatt. It's me. You _killed _his mother. He grew close to you here. He thought it was over. Cole was gone. But he realizes now that it isn't. And right now everything is turning out the way it did for him."

Phoebe stood there stunned. She would never. No matter how she felt she couldn't kill Piper. She was the one that was always there for her no matter what happened. But as she took it in something inside her was reaching out. Make her claim now to the throne of the underworld and end it all. "If you knew I did that, why are you here now?"

"I don't want to lose you Phoebe. I don't want to _choose_ between you and Wyatt."

"I see." She turned from her sister and looked around her at the torches on the wall. "Then don't."

Piper didn't see it coming, it was so fast. The energy ball hit sending back against the wall. She felt the shock cursing through her then nothing.

"**_NO!"_** his voice rang out as Chris watched his mother hit the wall. His anger reached out to the only person that he would forever blame. "I **_hate you_**!" he ran the astheme into Phoebes stomach twisting it as he waited for her life to end.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe looked down at the astheme as it stuck out from her stomach. She could see the crimson blood seeping over her hands as she tried to push back any pain. But then she realized. She felt no pain. There was nothing to feel. She looked over and saw Piper slumped to the ground but still she felt nothing.

Chris stepped back and watched as Phoebe stood before him. He wanted her dead. She killed his mother. But then he realized that if Piper were to die now then he would not exist at all.

Chris moved towards Piper and lifted her up in his arms. Glaring at Phoebe as she sat on the ground the blood still coming as she felt herself getting weaker and losing the fight to stay conscious or alive.

"I'll see you one day in hell Phoebe." He said as he orbed out with Piper in his arms.

* * *

Paige flipped another page in the BOS trying to find a way to get Phoebe back. She was interrupted by the blue lights of an orb and turned to give Leo shit for taking so long up there. But she soon realized it wasn't Leo that was orbing in. "Chris? What happened?" she quickly ran up to him and helped him with Piper. "**LEO!"**

"Phoebe happened. I went down there to find Phoebe and I found her arguing with Mum instead. Next thing I know Phoebe is throwing an energy ball at Piper."

"**LEO!"** Paige called out again as she held her own hands over Pipers wound hoping beyond hope that her powers to heal would come to her now

Leo heard the call and had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could hear panic in Paige's voice. He looked around magic school before quickly orbing to where he could feel Paige's presence.

"Paige what? Oh my god what happened?" he ran to Piper and quickly kneeled beside her, letting his love for her encompass him as his power glowed around her.

"Phoebe happen. Just heal her Dad." Chris ordered as he waited.

At first all she felt was a dull pain. But then nothing. She sat up quickly holding to where she had been hit. "Phoebe." She said quietly as she slipped back down on to the couch.

"You ok?" Leo looked down at her with concern. He felt drained. He not only had to heal Piper but also Chris inside her. He had almost lost one of them that he knew and to lose Piper would mean he would lose them both.

"Yeah." She eased herself up from the couch,

Chris looked at his mother and pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry honey. Phoebe?"

Chris didn't say anything but he knew he had to tell them all what he had done. "If she's lucky, she's dead." He spoke though quietly. He didn't want it to get that far. But she had left him no choice.

Piper looked at her son, "Excuse me? She's what?"

Chris felt a loss inside him. "She tried to kill you. If I hadn't got there when I did we would both be dead right now. I stabbed her with the astheme. Last I saw she was losing the battle to live."

"You killed her. Chris that is my sister. My baby sister. I have watched her grow up from the new born baby I held in my arms, to a strong independent adult."

"And she tried to kill you first, if I may remind you!"

"It doesn't matter. I was getting to her. I know I was. She hasn't completely taken hold of those damn powers inside her. But now you have taken that away from Paige and me. And hell, even Prue."

"So the energy ball that nearly killed you first?" he shot back. He remembered seeing his mother die. And he didn't want to go through that again.

"I wasn't going to die Chris. You said yourself. You remember it. If it were now, you wouldn't have even been. Damn it." She turned and walked towards the stained glass window in the attic.

Paige stood frozen in place as mother and son fought over the one thing that held them all together. Love. Pipers love for her sister and Chris' love for his mother.

She looked at Chris who was just standing there watching his mother. Paige then turned to Piper and went to her sister. She knew in her own heart some of what Piper was feeling. Placing an arm around her older sister she drew her towards her given her any support she needed. The both needed.

"Take me back to magic school." She whispered as she took hold of Paige's arm. Barely casting a glance to Leo and Chris, she felt the orbs wrap themselves around her in love.

Paige felt Piper slip from her arm, as soon as they reappeared in her room at magic school. "Piper?" she knew her sister was feeling pain. Not only from her wound that Leo healed but deep inside her heart.

"I can't believe she tried to kill me Paige. It was like there was nothing left of my sister."

Paige stepped over and sat beside Piper on the bed. "She is still their Piper, we just need to find a way to get her back."

"She is my, our sister Paige, we shouldn't need to find a way. This should never have happened in the first place. And what about Wyatt? She was the only one who knew where he was."

Paige had thought of Wyatt but didn't want to say anything as of yet. "We'll get them both back Piper."

"Paige weren't you listening, Phoebe is dead. There is no coming back from that. They only thing I worry about now is were is she?"

Paige didn't want to even think about that. She knew in her heart that Phoebe was a good person she was just influenced by evil.

* * *

She always waited in the shadows as her grandmother had taught her years before. The small child stood in the middle of the room though she knew she could not reach him. All demons and alike knew of the boys protection shield he used to fend off those that would harm him. 

"I won't hurt you Wyatt. But I need to take you to your Aunt Phoebe. Can you let me do that?" she stepped slowly towards him his face showing no emotion.

Wyatt watched as she approached. But as she spoke of his aunt he let his guard down. He had missed her, and his mother.

"Beebee?"

"Yes, she is very worried about you." Another step closer. She soon lifted him up in her arms. "Your Aunt will be very happy to see you." She told him though knowing already the fate of her dead queen. "Together you and I will do great things. Lead the world to our own path of magic."

* * *

Leo looked over at his son not really sure where to even begin to fix any of this. Usually he had some words to get them all back on track. 

"Don't try and say anything Dad. I blew it. At least now she is gone and she can't hurt Mum."

"No. But where is Wyatt? You seemed to have forgotten that small detail." The anger was starting to show. But he was doing everything to keep it under control. "She was the only one who knew where he was Chris. Without her Wyatt might as well be dead as well. How do you think Piper will feel when she to realizes that? Not only did you kill her sister but you might has well have run that blade through your brother as well."

Chris glared at his father. Once again his love for Wyatt was showing face front. "I did it for all of us Leo. I saw her kill my Mother right in front of me. She took pleasure in it."

"And then what?"

"Then? Then my own brother won't turn evil and destroy the world as you know it."

Leo took a step forward towards Chris. "What are you saying Chris?"

"I am saying, that after Phoebe killed Mum. Wyatt soon killed her and everything started to change, he changed. The world became dark and him with it. It was his act of revenge to Mum that turned him evil."


	8. The End

"It doesn't make sense Paige. Chris said he saw me get killed. So what's happening now can't be real."

"Maybe not, but he's come back to stop it from happening. So he is maybe getting Phoebe before she gets to strong."

Piper sat running her hands over her face trying to figure it out. "He can't have killed her I won't believe it."

Paige wasn't sure how to comfort Piper. She had already lost Prue to evil three years ago and now it looked like she has lost Phoebe as well.

* * *

She looked down at the body at her feet. She could almost see the life slipping away from it. Looking at the small child in her arms she set Wyatt down and walked over to her fallen Queen. 

She placed her hand on the forehead and felt for any sign of life. "She is stronger then most think." She reached down and lifted Phoebe from the dirt and taking Wyatt with one hand she shimmered out.

Wyatt stood in a corner and watched as the woman looked after his aunt. "It isn't working." She looked confused as her medicine and healing touch had no effect on her queen.

She turned towards the table at the far end of the room and did not noticing Wyatt walking towards Phoebe. Reaching up he took her hand in his and the blue swath of his power engulfed them both leaving only the blanket that was resting on Phoebe.

She turned and felt her rage consume her, "**NOOO!"**

Piper sat on the bed as Paige flipped through another book. "Paige."

"Piper I am not giving up. I won't"

Piper was about to say something else when she saw the familiar lights sparkling at the end of her bed, "Leo not... Oh God." She sprang to her feet and ran to her son and sister. "**LEO!"** she called out to her husband as she felt nervously for a pulse within Phoebe. "**LEO NOW!**"

Paige quickly turned and saw what had suddenly sparked Pipers movements. "Oh god is she?"

"Not yet. Paige get someone to take Wyatt to the nursery I don't want him seeing this." Piper thrust her son in her sisters' arms and turned her focus on her baby sister. "Don't you dare die on me Phoebe. I still have to kick your ass for throwing that energy ball at me."

Leo appeared and was about to ask what was going on when he saw Piper on the floor cradling Phoebe. The blood on the two of them melded into one.

Reaching down he prayed that his powers would work and that Phoebe was still alive or that the evil inside her had not corrupted her enough that his powers wouldn't work. But he felt the relief as his powers flowed through him

She looked down at the astheme in her hand as she crouched beside where her fallen queen had lain only hours before. But now as she truly looked at the glimmer of the blade. Some of the blood still caked on dried for a forever reminder of what had occurred. She felt the sudden electricity reaching out and through her. It was then she realized, she had received the powers that had been held inside, powers that belonged to her former Queen and Charmed One. "Maybe losing her wasn't so bad after all." She smiled knowing what she had to do.

* * *

She felt the softness of the sheets around her and the cool cloth on her forehead. "Oh someone just shoot me now." 

"Don't tempt me." The voice came from beside her.

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked up into Pipers brown one. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. Last thing I remember was Leo and I going after Corr."

"That's it?"

Phoebe thought a minute and then looked back at Piper, "That's it."

"Long story short. You took in the powers of evil and you decided you liked them."

"What? So what I was evil again?"

"Yeah. Kidnapped Wyatt, did something to make Paige fall from a ladder in the library and tried to kill me with an energy ball. That was when Chris tried to kill you."

"Excuse me. Chris what?"

"He used the same astheme on you and left you for dead. Apparently you stayed evil and you killed me in the future. And in turn Wyatt killed you in revenge. And that was what set him off."

Phoebe broke her gaze from her sister. Her mind drifted to a day many years ago now. When they first became witches.

"Phoebe stop it. I know what you are doing." Piper said, as she knew her sister was giving herself the guilt trip.

"I was born here."

"And you beat it before. Like you did now and you will again. I will not let you become evil Phoebe. This is over."

Phoebe had managed to roll over. She still felt some pain from where she had been stabbed, "I just want to be alone right now Piper."

"Phoebe."

"Please."

Piper sighed before leaning down and placing a kiss on her sisters' cheek; "I love you." She got off the bed and left the room.

* * *

Chris ran down the hall in search of his mother and anyone else he could find. Something felt wrong to him. But as he came around the corner he saw her sitting there nestled against his mother. 

"Get way from her!"

Paige reacted first and stood between the advancing Chris and Piper and Phoebe. "Whoa there Chris."

"Get out of my way Paige."

"No." she stepped forward towards him.

"Fine." He reached inside to his powers and brushed her aside. His powers of telekinesis like those of his aunt Prue's.

"**Chris**!" Piper got up from the couch and started towards her son. "What the _**hell**_ are you doing?"

"Saving us all." He glared past his mother and directly at Phoebe who was standing near the bed.

Piper reached out to stop him but his hand reached out towards Phoebe like it had once before. She felt the constriction on her heart as she dropped to her knees. "I will not have you ruin my family."

"Chris **STOP IT!"** Piper gripped his arm forcing him to release his grip on her sister.

"She killed you and turned Wyatt evil."

"Not anymore. You stabbed her with that astheme. Her evil powers are gone Chris."

She waited from her shadows once again. The powers of the Charmed Ones flowing through her veins allowing her access to the magic school. Her Queen had much to answer for. But in the end it will be her blood that kills her.

Phoebe stood weakly and moved towards Paige. "Paige?" she got no answer from her baby sister. As she appraoched she saw the glimmer in the side mirror. She spun faster then she thought she could at that moment and leaped towards Piper and Chris, knocking them to the ground seconds before the fireball hit them both.

"Astheme!" Paige called out from her position on the ground. She had come to just as Phoebe was flying through the air. She saw the astheme at the waist of the seer. Taking it into her orbs she thrust it back into the seers heart.

They all watched as the flames consumed her and then nothing.

Piper looked at Chris then turned to see Paige slowly standing up. Chris got up and helped Piper.

"Everyone ok?" Piper asked as she turned towards where Phoebe had falling. "You ok sis?"

"No." she felt the tears brimming her eyes as they started to flow freely.

Piper moved towards her and setting herself down she pulled her sister close to her, "It wasn't your fault Phoebs."

Paige got up and joined the two older ones.

Chris just watched, knowing what Phoebe had just done, but turned and walked out of the room. Knowing they needed to be alone but also ashamed of what he had almost done. He knew now it was over. Phoebe was no longer a threat to his brother or his mother.

* * *

Phoebe leaned against the doorway to Wyatt's room and watched as her nephew slept. She heard the gentle footsteps coming up behind her and the arms wrap around her waist. "He is so innocent when he sleeps." 

"Yeah, till he wakes up and someone is trying to kidnap him."

Piper squeezed her sister a bit harder, "Stop it. You can't keep blaming yourself."

"He saved me."

"He loves you. We all do." Piper said softly as she placed a kiss on Phoebes cheek and went down the hall. Leaving her sister to watch Wyatt.

"I owe you an apology."

"No you don't Chris. I would have done the same thing in your shoes."

"Still. I'm sorry. And thank you."

Phoebe looked over her shoulder at her grown nephew, "Thank you? For what?"

"For saving me. Both of me in the school. Had you not pushed Mum and me out of the way." He left his words hanging. He couldn't even say it.

Phoebe smiled over at Chris and opened her arms as he stepped into them. It was then Piper looked around the corner and saw them together. Smiling to herself she then closed her door knowing that her family was going to be ok. Evil had once again tried to break them apart but once again the love and their bond held them together.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it...Thanx again for the reviews...I love them all...STay tuned for another Charmed Adventure...

Di


End file.
